


Sons of War

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spy, Anal Sex, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Fingerfucking, Guns, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Violence, Weapons, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: </p>
<p>Thorin is a retired spy and he intends to stay just that way. He left for a reason and wants nothing to do with that life anymore. There's already too much blood on his hands. One night he gets a call from a man named Bilbo, who tells him that there is a new criminal named Smaug. He is planning to destroy all of the United Kingdom. It's up to Thorin to gather the members of his old company and stop this new evil. But Thorin ends up forcing Bilbo out of his boring office life to help them out. It's sure to be quite an unexpected adventure for everyone.</p>
<p>There will be fighting, guns, humor and all the characters you love from the Hobbit. OH AND SEX. Sex is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lay Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Hobbit fanfic and it's strange that I would set it in a modern setting but I did. Obviously you read the summary and probably get a feel of what this story will be like. I really hope you guys like it. I've been writing sex scenes a lot more lately so hopefully those will be good too haha. Well, if you guys have any thing you really want to see, put it in the comments and maybe I'll add it in! That includes sex kinks or plot stuff. Have fun and enjoy yourself!

Flames surrounded Thorin as he ran through the forest. Beasts that he couldn't identify were chasing him but he refused to scream. Or maybe it was that he couldn't scream. Men were following close behind him and he knew they were his friends from his old company. A loud feral growl sounded out and it sounded really close. His eyes squeezed shut and he whipped around. All his friends were gone and he was left alone with a pale ugly creature sitting on top of what looked to be a wolf but much larger. The creature snarled and lunged for his throat. It pounced on him and he felt his heart stop beating. 

He shot up in bed screaming and clutching his sheets like a lifeline to the real world. Often he would enter a strange universe in his dreams and would always end up dying. The faces of his friends were always familiar there but they could never help him no matter how hard they tried. Death seemed to be his only fate in that world. He took a deep breath and noticed that his heart was beating fast in his chest. Slowly he reached over to the nightstand by his bed and grabbed his phone so he could check the time. 3 A.M. Sighing, he laid back and tried to force the nerves to leave him. 

Thorin patiently waited in his bed for sleep to come and take him over. The peace and relaxation that would hopefully come with sleep wouldn't return to his body after his horrible nightmare. This had been happening a lot in the past few months and he couldn't understand why. Just as his eyes closed again to rest his phone rang loudly. Shooting up he answered without even checking to see who it was.

“Hello?” He asked into his phone, breathing normal now. 

“Hello, Mr. Olmound.” The almost shy and awkward voice on the other end of the line began talking. Thorin cringed at the sound of his old last name. He hadn't gone by Thomas Olmound in years. There were reasons for that as well. Clearly this man didn't know that but he had no reservations in correcting him. 

“My name is Thorin.” 

“My apologies, I was just reading what it said on your file.” 

“My file is wrong.” Thorin growled slightly at the other man. He had no clue who would be calling him at three in the morning but it really didn't matter. Whoever had the nerve to do this was going to get smacked and then shoved down a really long flight of stairs.

“My name is Bilbo.” Bilbo told Thorin. The ex spy had to hold back the urge to chuckle. Then the facts all clicked together in his mind and he glared at his wall. The only way somebody would have that weird of a name was if it wasn't real. It was a codename. Just like Thorin was his codename. Bilbo was a spy or at least worked for spies. Somebody didn't want anyone to know this man’s real identity.

“You’re a spy.” The dark haired man stated plainly touching his forehead with the palm of his hand. He was feeling extra hot today and sloppily kicked his blankets off. He placed his cell phone down and put it on speaker so he could still hear Bilbo. Slowly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it across the room and then moved his hands down to thumb the edge of his pajama bottoms. Without much thought he inched them down his hips and over his thighs so they dropped on the floor. He stepped out of them and flopped back down on the bed, grabbing his phone.

“I work for a government agency in England. We have been directed to your very special set of skills.” As soon as the word government left Bilbo’s mouth, Thorin had to hold back the instinct the throw the phone across the room and stomp on it until it broke into pieces. 

“My skills are not for sale.” Thorin proudly declined the offer before he even got it. In a previous life he may have been more willing to accept and go on another mission. However he had been emotionally scared and now wouldn't ever work for the government again. Besides, he had enough money stored away to live a small quiet life somewhere in the Scottish country side and never have to deal with people again. Just as he was about to hit the end button, he heard Bilbo scream into the phone. 

“Wait! Just listen. There is a criminal. His name is Smaug. Two days ago we got a phone call from a number that couldn't be traced. It was him. He told us that he was planning to destroy all of the United Kingdom and there was nothing we could do about it.” As Thorin listened to Bilbo explain the situation to him he became more and more perplexed. Why would a wanted criminal call a government agency and tell them he was going to destroy them without making any demands? Maybe it was fear. Now they knew that he was going to do something but there weren't any details for them to follow. Sighing deeply, he now knew why they wanted him. 

“What do I have to do with any of this?”

“You live in the United Kingdom, don’t you? He will destroy you too. The only way we can stop him is if you help us. We tried to get in contact with some of your old company members but they all turned us down. They will only help if you do.” Bilbo sounded completely exasperated. He probably hadn't slept in days, too worried about this case to do anything but find someone that could help.

Thorin smiled at the thought of his friends yelling at this shy man. Most of them didn't have lives to go back to once he announced they would no longer be working together. He could remember the look of sadness on his nephews face’s when they walked out the door of their company building for the last time. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he gripped the phone a little tighter. He was positive that his company members probably hated him now. He practically asked them to put their lives in his hands and then he tossed them away. 

“I haven’t talked to them in a year. They probably hate me. Good luck though, with Smaug.” Thorin nodded his head and almost hung up for the second time. A small sniffle could be heard on the other end of the line and it sort of broke Thorin’s hard heart. This grown man was crying because he refused to help him.

“Please.” Bilbo whispered into the phone just loud enough that Thorin could hear him but had to strain his ears to. Growling lightly he stared at the phone for a few minutes before slamming his head on the headboard of the bed.

“Alright! Fine. What do you want me to do?” He could almost hear Bilbo smiling. It didn't sound like a smirk though like he was pleased his ruse had worked. He truly sounded happy. Rolling his eyes, Thorin knew he was going to be in deep shit. He promised himself that he wouldn't get back into the game but alas it pulled him back in. Bilbo told him the specific directions of his new mission. Thorin nodded and knew he would have to spend the next day getting the members of his company together again. This was sure to be interesting. When Bilbo hung up he closed his eyes and lay back in his bed for the final time that night before sleep took him over.


	2. You Had Me At Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes around the world finding his old company members and tries to get them to join him on one last quest to save the United Kingdom and possibly the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Yay! Chapter 2 guys, isn't this awesome. It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic and I'm just really glad to get back in the game. I've been lacking inspiration in life lately and this fanfic is really bringing me back to my old self so I'm so excited to write again. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and yeah I know it was boring as shit. HOWEVER, you will now begin to meet the other characters and they won't be talking on the phone. Yay! The characters I loved writing about in this chapter the most were Bofur and Dwalin because there personalities are so interesting. Bofur is my baby omg he's so adorable xD But yup! ENJOY AND COMMENT :D

The plane was set to take off at ten in the morning but it was eleven and it still hadn’t left yet. Thorin sat in the airport with his head in his hands and no bags. He probably looked a little suspicious but he didn’t plan to stay where he was going very long. The first person he decided to find was Balin. The older gentleman was one of Thorin’s closest friend and he always understood the brooding man better than anyone else. He had moved to live a quiet life in Scotland last time Thorin checked so that was where he was headed. 

There he would also be picking up Balin’s brother, Dwalin. Unlike Balin he hadn’t settled down for a quiet life and was a professional hit man. He was quite noticeable for being so tall and having tattoos on top of his bald head and forearms. Thorin had always admired his passion for the job and Dwalin always loved Thorin’s brooding.

After Dwalin would be Bofur. When Thorin called off their company he started working as a toy maker in northern Scotland. It was a strange occupation but Thorin assumed he did it because he wanted kids. Of course in their life of work that was impossible but Bofur always seemed to dream. He was one of the happiest people in their company and even when he wasn’t being the brightest, Thorin admired those qualities about him. He brought joy and jokes to their cold hearted leader and that was something everyone loved.

Nori, Dori, and Ori were next on the list. The brothers lived together in a house out in the country. They played music for some of the local folk and tried to keep a low profile as much as possible. Honestly, Thorin didn’t know how they all lived together. Dori’s natural ability was computers and so he worked with them most of the time. Nori and Ori were a lot less skilled in that area of expertise and got along better with each other then Dori. Thorin was constantly yelling at the three for fighting.

The last one he would find in Scotland was Gloin. He was the only one of them that actually had a family of their own. He had a wife and a son. Thorin knew that he was eager to get back to them and was fairly happy when that actually happened but he didn’t want to leave the company nonetheless. The redhead lived with his family in a small town and he did a pretty good job of keeping his family from knowing what he actually did. Thorin actually felt bad for coming back into his life and taking him away from one of the only things left he had to care about in this world. 

Thorin heard his plane being called over the loud speaker and he stood slowly to find it. He never had a fear of planes, not that it was surprising. Being a spy there really wasn’t a lot you were allowed to be afraid of. He had jumped out of his fair share of planes in his day. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and tried to catch up on an hour or two of sleep that he missed last night.

When he felt the plane jolt he shot up in his seat and grabbed the knife that was attached to his leg hidden by his boot. The guy sitting next to him looked scared out of his mind. Thorin felt bad but didn’t know what to do about it. His natural reactions to being surprised were kicking in. At least a stewardess didn’t try to wake him and have him accidentally stab her. That would have been awkward and very hard to explain to the cops. He was surprised that his skills still worked well enough after a year for him to actually sneak a knife onto the plane.

The plane started to land and he looked over the beautiful green that was Scotland. It was a wonder why he didn’t go there more often. An announcement came over the speakers that everyone should buckle and they would be landing in a few minutes. Thirty minutes later he was off the plane and through the customs. Balin’s house was about an hour drive from the airport. Thorin rented a car and started off towards the house he had never seen. 

He looked at the address he had written down and arrived there in the right amount of time he had assumed it would take. It wasn’t small by any means but it wasn’t what he had imagined. There was a perfectly cut lawn and a cobblestone walk way leading to the front door. No one in their right mind would assume a highly trained killer lived in this house. Thorin walked to the front door and lifted his hand to knock. He got one knock in before the door swung open to reveal a short man with white hair. It was the same man that Thorin had called his best friend. Balin’s eyes widened and he grabbed Thorin, pulling him into the house.

“It’s been a year and you decide to show up at my house unannounced.” Balin stated turning towards where Thorin was now scanning his house for any trace of the brilliant mind it housed. There were none that he could find except a few pictures of Dwalin and himself that stood on the fireplace.

“Balin-” Thorin started to say before being hugged tightly around the waist. The taller dark haired man let out a huge sigh of relief and he gripped his friend back. “I missed you.”

Balin let go of Thorin promptly and coughed a little. It was clear he felt awkward about hugging his friend. Former killers don’t hug each other as a greeting but Balin had never been a normal person in any way possible. That was something that the dark haired man was grateful for. It allowed him to be more personable than he normally was allowed to be.

“Not that I don’t want you here, but why are you here?” The short man asked Thorin. He wasn’t quite sure how to phrase what he needed to say. If he outright said what he needed then Balin might not take it as harshly as if he tried to beat around the bush. That wasn’t going to work and lying wasn’t either. The older man would clearly be able to tell if he wasn’t telling the truth.

“I need you. I need everyone again. Last night I got a phone call.” Thorin started. For the next hour he went on to tell Balin all about the phone call with Bilbo. It wasn’t a really complicated story but they also talked about what both of them had been doing for the past year pretending like nothing had happened. 

“So, you want the whole company to come help with this quest?” Balin asked trying to sum up everything that Thorin had told him in the past hour. Thorin nodded slowly attempting to read the expression the older man was giving him. Smirking slowly, Balin patted him on the shoulder and then stood. “Well, what are we waiting for? Time to pick up every one else.”

Thorin laughed honestly and hard for the first time in a year and patted Balin as well. He always knew the man was his best friend. Balin grabbed his jacket and then walked out is front door without doing anything else. They both headed towards the ex spy’s care and started off to where Balin said he could find his brother.

When Thorin and Balin walked into the old apartment building they both covered their mouths, coughing at the dust. It looked as if nobody had lived their in months. The younger of the two walked towards the door and knocked hard. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door but it didn’t open. Rolling his eyes, Thorin stepped back and then kicked the door open. Dwalin had a bagel in his mouth, a gun in his hand, and was about to hop out the window. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the state of his old friend and then eyed him. 

“Thorin?” Dwalin whispered starring at the man who had just busted through his door. Balin stepped out from behind Thorin and smiled up at the his younger brother. “Brother!” 

The two swiftly walked up to each other and embraced. They always had a close relationship. Thorin just folded his arms and leaned against the doorway with a smile on his face. He briefly wondered how long it had been since the brothers had seen each other and was happy that he could bring them together again. He would have to go find Bofur next and that would be interesting. 

“Balin can stay here and explain what’s going on. I have to go get Bofur. I’ll be back to pick you two up in an hour or two.” He stated like the leader he once was but both brothers just nodded and sat down. Dwalin handed Balin a bagel and the older of the two laughed, accepting it with ease. The feeling of the company was returning to him and he was learning to enjoy it again. Thorin hopped into his car and started heading North to where he assumed Bofur lived. 

He reached the house quicker then he had thought possible but he stared at the door for a few minutes before stepping out. Bofur was an interesting man but Thorin never thought that a toymaker could make enough money to afford the house that was sitting in front of him. It was so large it looked like a castle and it was built out of stone. The sad thing though was that he lived in the house all alone. Carefully Thorin walked towards the front door and knocked three times. He stayed perfectly still waiting for Bofur to come answer the door. When nobody came Thorin sighed and grabbed the doorknob and pushed lightly. It opened slowly and Thorin took a step inside. The house was a mess and it looked like stuff had been thrown everywhere. His eyes widened and he pulled out his gun that was strapped to his chest.

He pointed it out and stepped over the mess walking towards what he assumed was the living room. His heart stopped when he saw Bofur’s body laying on the ground not moving. Thorin ran towards hi friend and gripped him tightly. He willed the other to wake up and not be dead. This was his friend and even though he hadn’t seen him in a year he still wanted him alive.

All of a sudden Bofur screamed, kicking Thorin in the chest and rolled backwards so he was now on his feet with Thorin’s gun in his hands. He was pointing it straight at the ex-spy who was now confused as hell. He raised his hands in defeat and waited for Bofur to realize it was him. Slowly as the smaller man started to take in the other he noticed it was his old friend.

“Thorin?” Bofur asked softly cocking his head a bit. Thorin smirked at the other and reached into his back pocket for something. He pulled out the stupid hat that Bofur had always worn back when he was part of the company. The taller of the two tossed it to him and then watched as happiness lit up the man’s face. “My hat! I thought I lost this a long time ago.”

“Bofur, it’s good to see you again.” Thorin stated walking towards his friend and then grabbed his gun back, strapping it to his chest again. Bofur laughed and hugged his friend tightly. 

“Welcome to my home. Why exactly are you in my house?” Bofur commented cocking an eyebrow at the other and then sat on his couch. Toys were scattered everywhere but Thorin didn’t mind. He just shoved them out of the way and sat down next to him. A small smile was placed on Bofur’s face the whole time he listened to Thorin talk about what he needed them to do. It was clear that he was perplexed but eager to follow. 

“I need to find Nori, Dori, and Ori next. After him is Gloin and then I’m done for today. We will get the rest of the men tomorrow.” Thorin told the other and Bofur’s face lit up like he knew some kind of huge secret.

“I know where we can find Nori, Dori, and Ori! I’ve seen them performing some times. They’re actually pretty good.” The younger stated placing his hat over his head and pulling his jacket on his shoulders. Thorin nodded and walked out to start his car. Bofur hopped in and lightly ran his hand over all the things inside. Thorin smirked at his friend and then they started driving into town. 

Bofur directed them to a cavern where he said Nori, Dori and Ori were playing. It was an interesting place but he stepped out of the car followed closely by Bofur. They walked in without bringing much but a few glances their way. Thorin’s eyes drifted around the room until he spotted his three friends sitting on stage playing music. He smirked and folded his arms, nudging Bofur. The smaller man looked up and chuckled a bit at his friends. He knew they were really good at playing music though and grabbed Thorin, pulling him to sit at a random table. 

The three brothers started to play music and Thorin listened slowly tapping his foot along. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t something that Thorin would normally listen to in his free time. The music stopped after thirty minutes and Bofur was silently eating the food he had ordered. Thorin only ordered a drink and was sipping it, waiting for the brother’s show to be over.

When it finally ended Ori noticed two familiar faces in the crowd. Eagerly he tapped Nori on the shoulder and pointed towards their table. The older brother’s eyes widened grabbed Dori, pulling him off the stage as Ori followed close behind him.

“Bofur! Thorin!” Ori called out and ran towards his friends. Nori and Dori awkwardly followed behind their younger brother who was always much better with people than they were. Thorin let Bofur hug Ori but watched as the other two seemed more careful to show their affections.

“What are you doing here?” Dori questioned eyeing the two guys who had just walked back in to their lives after a year. Thorin knew that some of his company members would be less than excited to start their old lives again. He knew that he wasn’t really that excited either.

“I’ve come to ask you three to join me on one last quest. Balin, Dwalin, and Bofur have already agreed to join me.” Thorin stated with his hands in his pockets. He normally wasn’t this awkward around people especially his old friends but now he felt like he was asking too much. Damn Bilbo for dragging him into this.

“You want us to just leave our life and come with you?” Nori asked pulling Ori backwards a little. Dori had folded his arms and was standing next to his brothers silently. 

“He’s asking us to help save the United Kingdom, Nori.” Bofur explained clasping his hand on the other’s shoulder. Nori gently brushed him off but Ori glared at his both of his brother’s harsh demeanors.

“We’re going to help them. They’re our friends.” He stated, smiling at Bofur and Thorin. It warmed Thorin’s heart that at least one of his friends still cared about him. 

Rolling their eyes, Dori and Nori followed the other three to the car. They all piled into the care and Thorin drove off for the final time to go to Gloin’s house. He lived about an hour away and so all the men in the car started singing, happy to finally be together again.

Thorin sighed deeply. Gloin was the last person he wanted to drag back into this life. His family would miss him so much and Thorin knew it would be his job to make sure the older man didn’t die. He needed him to return to his family after all this was over. Out of his car he spotted Gloin and his son Gimli out in the yard playing a game. He’d met Gimli once or twice and the kid loved him. Now that he was taking his father away he wondered how much he would be welcomed or liked.

“Gloin,” Thorin called out waving his hand with a small. The other four in the car tried to make themselves invisible, afraid that Gloin would see them and get mad. Gloin’s eyes widened at the sight of his former friend. He was confused as hell about why he would be at his house. Thorin didn’t even live in Scotland.

“Thorin!” Gimli yelled and started to run towards the taller man, before Gloin grabbed his arm and yanked him back. The sight hurt Thorin’s heart. He was sad that his friend didn’t trust him around his son anymore. That was to be expected though and so he tightened his expression and stared at the other.

“Thorin. What are you doing here?” Gloin stated pushing his son behind him. Thorin’s chest tightened but he made so sudden movements. He knew that Gloin wouldn’t fight him in front of his son but the fact that it even crossed Thorin’s mind was painful.

“The company is getting back together for one last quest. We need you.” Thorin told Gloin. Gimli looked up at his father expectantly waiting for his father to accept and go be a hero once again. That was the best part of his father’s job. He was a hero.

“No. I have a life now. You don’t get to leave and come back a year later expecting all of us to jump happily at the sound of your voice.” Gloin snarled and started dragging Gimli towards their front door. His wife grabbed her son and pulled him inside. Just as Gloin was about to walk inside the other four decided it would be a good time to help Thorin out.

“Gloin. It’s really important.” Bofur called out. Gloin’s eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. He whipped around and saw Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Ori all standing next to Thorin. Sighing heavily he decided to at least listen to what Thorin had to say. Slowly he walked back to the others. His wife nodded at him from inside and made a motion to signal to him that she was okay with whatever he chose to do. 

For the fourth time that day Thorin told Gloin what was happening, only this time his friends helped out. By the time they were done explaining, Gloin was ready to go. He jumped into the car so he was sitting next to Ori, who smiled gently at him. He pat the smaller man on the shoulder and jerked as Thorin started driving them back to Dwalin’s apartment.

Tomorrow he would gather the rest of his friends. The two he was most nervous about facing again were his two nephews. He felt responsible for them being involved in this life and then he had thrown them away. It was bad enough he didn’t contact them for a year. Sighing he drove off until he reached Dwalin’s apartment. He and Balin were sitting inside watching TV and chatting like the brothers they were. 

At the sight of Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Gloin all walking into the apartment, Balin and Dwalin jumped up to embrace their friends. Thorin leaned against the wall and chuckled to himself. He was starting to be happier about that call from Bilbo by the second. Then he remembered that he should probably call the guy. Brushing it off, he decided he would do that tomorrow after he had picked everyone up.


	3. Employees Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes back to London to get Oin, Bombur, Bifur, Fili, and Kili. Then the rest of the company fly back and they go meet Bilbo for the first time so he can debrief them on the mission. Thorin is sassy and Bilbo is upset that a bunch of strange men are in his house at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter. Okay, so I felt there was already so much to do in this chapter, I didn't go into detail about how Thorin got Bombur, Bifur, and Oin. I only talked about how he got Fili and Kili because that needed to be done. I feel like I made Thorin a bit sassier in this than he was in the film. However, I did that because it would be incredibly boring if he was just angry the whole time. He needed to be able to banter with Bilbo and thus he became sassy. I hope you guys are liking this story so far and keep up being fabulous fans and an awesome fandom :) ENJOY AND COMMENT!

They all ended up staying in Dwalin’s apartment, sleeping in random places around the room’s. Thorin woke up earlier than everyone else like he usually did. Sleep refused to come to him again because he was mentally being destroyed by different situations that could happen when he saw his nephews again. 

He rose and started aimlessly wandering around the big apartment looking for something to do, considering it was only five in the morning. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something moving and went to check it out. There was a light coming from the kitchen. Carefully he picked his gun up from the table he had previously set it down on and he walked towards the light. 

“Turn around!” Thorin yelled pointing his gun at the intruder. Slowly the smaller figure turned around and yelped lightly at the sight of the six foot three man standing in front of him. Thorin’s heart was beating quickly from the adrenaline of holding a gun again after a year of being away from the job.

“My apologies, Thorin. I only wanted a snack. I didn‘t eat much yesterday.” Ori whispered shaking slightly at the gun that was pointed at his head. There was a candy bar in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Thorin sighed heavily in relief and put the gun down.

“I thought you were an intruder.” He stated and then walked over to the fridge to pick out some breakfast foods that he could cook. Normally Bofur was the one that cooked for everyone but he decided that because he had to leave early, he would at least cook his friends breakfast.

“Bofur usually cooks.” Ori pointed out taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. Thorin nodded slowly and then proceeded to cook while Ori happily sat at the table and swung his feet. A small smile appeared on Thorin’s face at the innocence that he had missed being with his friend. 

When he was done cooking and Ori went back to sleep after a few minutes he quickly scribbled a letter with directions on what to do and placed it on the kitchen table. grabbed his gun and drove back to the airport to catch the earliest flight back 

Dwalin was the first to wake up so he went around and kicked everyone else until they rose as well. Bofur jumped up happily ready to go cook breakfast until he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He ran into the room and gasped at the sight. There were eggs, bacon, ham, potatoes, pancakes, and waffles set out in huge amounts all around the table.

“Everyone! Come quick!” He yelled and motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him into the kitchen. It was as if they all smelled the food at the same time and ran over to Bofur. All of their eyes opened wide and they all looked at Bofur for answers because he normally dealt with the food.

“Who did this?” Dwalin asked walking around the food. It smelled so delicious. Ori rose last and rubbed his eyes while following the others. 

“Oh, yeah. Thorin cooked before he left for the airport.” Ori mumbled sleepily and then grabbed a piece of bacon, shoving it into his mouth and humming in happiness. Swiftly everyone started grabbing plates and shoving food onto them before stuffing their faces. Balin was the first one to notice the note that held their directions for the day. 

“Thorin left a not with directions on it.” Balin announced and then began reading them off to everyone as they ate. “We’re supposed to board a plane to London and then go to this address. He’ll be picking up the rest of the company later today.”

The men all nodded and kept eating, mentally preparing to see the rest of their friends later. 

 

Thorin boarded the first plane back to England which left at seven in the morning. The whole ride there he tried to keep himself calm. Fili and Kili would surly understand his reasons for leaving their company in shambles. Thorin parked his car in the Nando’s parking lot before walking across the street towards the flat. He stood there for a moment just taking in his surroundings. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and focus, Thorin knocked twice on the door and looked to the side. 

There were many things that could go wrong with this situation but he tried to be in the most positive mindset that he could conjure up. He could see movement through the window that was next to the door and he took in a deep breath. Slowly the door opened revealing a man twirling a knife in his hand like it wasn’t able to cut him if he dropped it.

Fili.

He remembered teaching him that technique when they first started their training. After their father died he took over helping them grow up. Their father had been involved in the same line of work but the odds didn’t work in favor of everyone. As soon as Fili noticed that it was his uncle standing in the door way, his fingers stopped twirling the knife. His eyes widened but he didn’t move. He almost felt as if he was stuck and that time had stopped.

“Kili!” Fili yelled out without moving, just starring. Thorin mentally slapped himself in the face for showing up like this. He knew it wasn’t a good idea. Slowly another man who appeared slightly younger showed up behind his brother. Thorin would recognize that curly dark hair anywhere and his heart sped up at the sight of his nephew’s all grown up. He missed them.

“Hello, Fili. Kili.” Thorin stated nodding to both of them. Kili’s jaw dropped and he stood completely still. 

“Uncle? What are you doing here?” He asked walking forward and poking him in the chest to make sure he was real. Fili pulled his brother’s hand back and pushed him into the flat. Clearly, Fili was a lot more weary of his uncle than Kili was. That was to be expected though so Thorin just nodded at the gesture. He was determined to speak to his nephews later and tell them all about how much he missed them. 

“The company is getting back together. Go to this address. A man with be waiting there. He’s going to tell us all about the mission.” Thorin stated to his nephews and gripped them both hard on the shoulder. “I apologize for my actions last time we met.”

Both of them smiled in unison and then hugged their uncle gently. Of course they still loved him. No matter how much pain or trials they went through, they knew in their hearts they would give their lives for him. A bullet to the chest meant nothing compared to the only father figure they ever had in their lives.

“We’ll see you there.” Fili agreed without a question and watched as his uncle walked away. It was a short brief meeting but he knew that he would speak to him later and they would discuss their previous actions.

“I missed him.” Kili whispered more to himself than anyone else. Fili looked over at his brother and hugged him around the shoulder with one arm. Gently he punched him in the arm.

“Me too.” Fili told him back and laughed as Kili tackled him to the ground. They were both glad to be seeing their friends again after a year of being alone and trying to live normal lives.

Thorin took the rest of the day getting Bombur, Bifur and Oin from their houses. It turned out that Bombur and Bifur were living together and that made life a lot easier for the tall dark haired man. Oin happily agreed to help out Thorin unlike his brother which he was grateful for. He handed them all slips of paper with the address he would be meeting them at and then left to go pick up every one else from his house.

When he arrived at his house he noticed all of his friends standing around awkwardly. It was probably quite the sight for his neighbors and he coughed to let them see that he had arrived. Balin was the first to see this and pointed towards him. They all dropped their bags and hopped into the car that Thorin had pulled up in.

“Where are we off to?” Balin asked as he sat in the front seat and looked back to make sure everyone was alright. Other than fighting over their seats everyone seemed to be doing fairly okay. The small white haired man turned back around and looked at Thorin.

“To meet our employer.” Thorin stated simply and started driving off in the direction he knew Bilbo lived.

 

Bilbo had prepared himself a nice little dinner and he was extremely happy about the fact. Until three men had shown up at his house that he didn’t know and started eating all his food. He was pacing now trying to figure out exactly what he should do. He couldn’t possibly kick them out but he certainly didn’t want them in his house a moment longer.

All of a sudden his doorbell rang and he ran over to the door. When it swung open two younger men stood there waiting for him. He was perplexed by all these people that just kept showing up at his house.

“Fili.” The lighter haired man spoke first. As Bilbo took in his appearance he had on dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was standing there with a casual look on his face and was twirling a knife in his hand. Bilbo’s eyes widened while he noticed the weapon for the first time.

“And Kili.” The other man offered his own name with a smile. He looked slightly younger than the other but they had similar facial features and he assumed them to be brothers. He wasn’t holding any sort of weapon but was eating a peach and making soft sucking noises. Fili whacked him on the back and he dropped his peach, looking at it sadly as it rolled onto the grass.

“At your service.” Both guys repeated in sync with each other. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he stared hard at them before grabbing the door tightly in his hand.

“Sorry, you’ve got the wrong house.” Bilbo yelled and tried to slam the door shut in their faces but Kili was quick and stopped it with his foot. Swiftly he shoved his way passed Bilbo and into the house. Fili kept swinging his knife around and Bilbo was getting nervous. “Excuse me, I don’t want any weapons in my house.”

Bilbo crossed his arms and stood in his doorway in front of the blonde man. If there was one thing he was going to put his foot down on it was weapons. Strange men may have been showing up at his house but he was determined to not let them keep their weapons.

“Then you’ll probably want these.” Fili told him and lifted his shirt, undoing all the knives and things that had been strapped to his chest and upper body. Two guns were hanging low on his waist and he handed them to Bilbo. He pulled up his pant legs and undid the clasps that held all the knives to his legs. Once everything was placed in Bilbo’s arms, he nodded happily to the man and followed his brother inside.

“Where’s uncle Thorin?” Kili asked after looking around for a moment. He took his jacket and dropped it on the floor before walking into the living room. There he saw Oin, Bombur and Bifur sitting in silence, eating. Bifur had a plate full of salad while Bombur was shoveling a giant piece of steak into his mouth like it was going to disappear if he didn’t eat it quickly. Oin was casually eating his own food and smiled at the brothers as he did so.

“Kili! Fili!” Bombur yelled and got up to greet his friends. Both brothers ran towards the bigger man and hugged them the best that they could, with him being so large.

“Bombur, it’s so nice to see you again,” Kili greeted and smiled widely at his old friend. Bilbo just watched the exchange and sighed hearing the door bell ring again.

Thorin let everybody out of his car and looked at the house he had pulled up to. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t very large either. Bilbo most likely lived alone and so his house was only supposed to fit himself and his stuff. The dark haired man walked up to the door with his friends stumbling along in front of him. He knocked hard on the door, rang the door bell and waited for the answer.

Inside Bilbo was running around trying to make sure nothing in his house was destroyed.

“No! No! No! No more people in my house!” He yelled out and walked towards his door. He yanked it open and yelped as a bunch of men fell into his house, toppling on top of each other.

“I’m Bofur!” A man with a strange hat stated as he picked himself up off the ground. He brushed his clothing off and then helped a man who seemed very young.

“My name is Ori and these are my brothers, Dori and Nori.” The young man exclaimed happily pointing to two older men standing behind him. Bilbo nodded towards them as they all moved passed him and towards the food. Only a man with white hair and a large frightening fellow with tattoos and a bald head were left. 

“Balin, at your service. Pleased to meet you. This is my brother Dwalin.” The small white haired man greeted him and then patted him on the shoulder before walking passed him. Dwalin mumbled his greeting and followed behind his older brother.

“How did you people even find out where I live?” Bilbo shouted to no one in particular. He was waving his arms around in a wild manor but it seemed nobody was really paying attention with all the food that was in front of them. Carefully Bilbo felt a hot breath on his back and he tensed up.

“I’m a spy. You can’t hide from me.” Thorin smirked as he stated from behind the smaller man and then grabbed an apple, tossing it into the air and taking a large bite from it. 

“This is the leader of our company, Thorin.” Balin stated pointing to the taller man who had just been standing behind Bilbo in the doorway. Bilbo looked up at him and gasped slightly. He certainly hadn’t expected the man to be so enthralling. Of course he had seen pictures of him in his file and on the computer but he was much more alluring in person. Quickly Bilbo snapped out of his trance and folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manor.

“So this is our employer. Tell me, have you ever shot someone in your life?” Thorin asked eyeing the smaller man with narrowed eyes. Bilbo knew he didn’t look like much and that came from working in an office his whole life. He’d never even shot a gun except for in training.

“I never said I was a killer! I work for a company that tracks criminals. Well, it was nice to meet you all but I think it’s time you left.” Bilbo stated and pointed towards his door. Everyone’s eyes left Bilbo and turned towards Thorin, silently asking for directions on what they should do. He was supposed to be their leader after all.

“You wanted my help. If you’re going to be briefing me on the mission then I would rather them hear it from you as well.” Thorin motioned with his hand towards all of his friends. He nodded for the other man to start speaking and Bilbo sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to get them to leave his house until he spoke. All he really wanted was to sleep so he knew he better make it quick.

“My job was to find Thorin and get him to help. Obviously, he recruited you all and that’s why you’re here. Smaug is the man who is threatening the United Kingdom. However, he’s is completely off the grid. We don’t even know his real name. He’s almost impossible to find. That’s where you all come in. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find and apprehend this man. Bring him to the facility where I work and then we will take over from there. Any questions?”

As soon as Bilbo asked, Bofur’s hand shot up and he waited to be called on. Rolling his eyes, Bilbo pointed at the other and waited for his question. 

“Yeah, um, will you being helping us?” Bofur asked starring at Bilbo. The smaller man laughed and then brushed the question off lightly. Every one looked at him expectantly and he narrowed his eyes a bit.

“Of course not. This is your mission.”

“Oh, now come on, Bilbo. You asked for help but help doesn’t mean doing everything.” Thorin added and then threw his apple core backwards not even watching as it landed in the trash can. Bilbo’s eyes widened at the skill but then shook his head, ignoring it. He couldn’t believe what Thorin was suggesting. He wanted Bilbo to join him and his crazy group of friends to go on a mission. That wasn’t possible.

“I’m sorry but I think you’ve got the wrong man.” Bilbo laughed nervously and then walked over to his door. “I’ll email you everything we have of Smaug but you must leave now.”

Slowly Thorin walked over to Bilbo and eyed him curiously. “I knew you were as weak as you appeared.” Thorin growled and motioned for the rest of his company to follow him out. He walked out the door followed by everyone else who gave Bilbo weird looks. They obviously were confused about what to think but let Thorin lead them all to their respective cars and trail behind him on the way to his house.

When they arrived at his house he unlocked his door and let them all in. He knew that his house was pretty large for only one man to be living in it by himself. Fili whistled and looked around all the rooms with Kili following behind him touching everything. Thorin watched as all of his friends made themselves at home and dropped their stuff into different rooms. They would rest tonight and work tomorrow.


	4. Bruises and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationships between all the different dwarfs start slowly developing now. Obviously there will be no sex yet because that would be random and out of the blue. Besides, Thorin still resents Bilbo. However, Bilbo comes to join the company in this chapter and they all start training after Bilbo gives them the information of Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating for a few days. My finals stuff is coming up and it's been a lot of stressful work. However, I have finished the fourth chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Only in a fanfiction can every guy be gay and its accepted xD I know the pairings are quite strange...well yeah. Of course the main pairing is Bilbo/Thorin and yes that is growing in time. The other pairings include Bofur/Dwalin. I don't know what it is about Dwalin's rough nature and Bofur's cute little personality that makes me ship it. Balin, Dori, Bombur, aren't paired with anyone. Ori has a crush on Bifur even though he doesn't speak English so their relationship is hard but adorable and Nori and Oin are slightly together. ENJOY AND COMMENT!

The sound of a loud gun shot woke everyone up with a loud bang. Kili was the first one to shoot up but was followed by the rest of the men. All at once everyone rushed out towards the sound and saw Thorin standing in a very large room that looked like it was made for training of some sort. He was holding a gun in his hand and shooting it at a target more than 100 feet away from him. Every shot he took resounded in everyone’s hearts and they all looked on as he made every shot into the bull’s-eye.

Thorin turned towards his friends and nodded towards them. Gently he placed the gun down on a table that was next to him and took off his ear phones. A slow round of applause started and his friends yelled their praise to him. He bowed softly and then motioned with his hand towards the wall to his left. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing to and their jaws dropped. On the wall were a bunch of guns and many other weapons that most of them didn’t even know the names of. All at once they walked towards the wall and started grabbing weapons, swinging them and flipping them around in their hands.

Their voices carried around the room as they all showed each other what they had picked up. Ori was so busy looking at everything that he was shoved aside by everyone else when he was trying to get to the weapons. He fell to the ground on his knees and just sat there for a moment not really knowing what to do. Suddenly he felt a strong pair of arms around him, lifting him to his feet. He gasped lightly and then turned around. Bifur was standing there checking him to make sure he wasn’t injured. 

“Thank you,” Ori whispered even though he knew that Bifur didn’t speak English. The man would have no idea what he was saying but he felt the urge to try. Bifur smiled gently and placed a hand on Ori’s back, leading him to the wall. He scanned all the dangerous weapons for a moment and then smiled when he saw what he wanted. A wooden slingshot was hanging from the wall and he grabbed it. Slowly he twirled it around and held it to his chest. That was the weapon he had chosen. Bifur didn’t leave his side and Ori gently took a step closer to the older man blushing lightly. The other didn’t notice because he was too busy fiddling with long spear.

The small sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard over the loudness of their voices. Thorin turned towards the noise and silence fell over the room. His eyes widened slightly. Nobody knew where he lived and so his thoughts drifted to who would be ringing his doorbell. Everyone watched as he slowly walked out of the room. He motioned for them to stay put and so nobody moved. Carefully, he walked down the hallway and into the front foyer to the front door. He stood there for a moment before swinging it open and pointing his gun at whoever was standing there.

Bilbo’s eyes widened in fright at the sight of Thorin pointing a gun at his head. As soon as Thorin recognized who it was, he rolled his eyes and put the gun down. Thorin took his time looking over Bilbo and assessing him with his eyes. He was short with little to no muscle and had office worker practically written all over his face. 

“What do you want?” He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Bilbo puffed his chest out and held a manila folder out to the older man. Thorin snatched it out of his hand and then opened it, looking at the papers that were inside. Everything was about Smaug.

“I decided to deliver the information to you in person. It might get intercepted over the phone.” Bilbo stated simply as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Thorin nodded slowly and then grabbed Bilbo’s jacket, pulling him into his house. The smaller man yelped and tried to shove him off but it just wasn’t happening. 

He dragged him down the hallway and into the training room where everyone else was standing with their weapons. Thorin practically threw Bilbo across the room and towards the company. Bilbo stumbled but made sure to stay on his feet. He already looked weak enough. Bofur’s eyes widened in happiness upon seeing the other man. He quickly ran up to Bilbo and helped him steady himself.

“Bilbo! It’s so nice to see you again.” He said happily. Bilbo smiled awkwardly back and then brushed himself off. He looked passed Bofur and saw the rest of the company smirking or smiling at him.

“Nice to see you all again.”

“We begin training now.” Thorin announced and shot his gun into the air. The loud bang startled Bilbo so much that he jumped and fell backwards onto Thorin who swiftly shoved him off. Bilbo scowled lightly and then walked over to Bofur who was holding a large sword in his hands. Bilbo just happened to feel the safest around him.

“Since you don’t really know us all that well, I thought I would tell you who everyone is.” Bofur told Bilbo and then gripped his shoulder lightly. 

“Alright.” Bilbo nodded slowly. It would be better if he at least knew who the people were that he would be working with. Bofur turned him towards the two young men that had showed up at his together. They were both wielding giant swords and fighting the large scary looking man with tattoos. 

“Those two young ones are Fili and Kili. They can be trouble makers but they have big hearts. The man they are fighting is Dwalin. He looks terrifying and he does act tough but he cares a lot.” Bilbo thought he heard Bofur’s voice hitch a little at the name but he ignored it. He was directed to two men standing next to the bow and arrow section of the room. The smaller one was trying to shoot an arrow but was failing miserably. A man was standing behind him trying to guide his hands through the movements. 

“That’s Ori. He’s not really much of a fighter. He likes to knit sweaters. The man standing behind him is my cousin, Bifur. He doesn’t speak English so he normally has no idea what is going on. Even so, he’s always made sure to look out for his friends. The big man over there is my brother, Bombur. He really likes food. Nori, Oin, Dori, and Gloin are practicing shooting guns over there. Nori and Dori are Ori’s older brothers. Oin and Gloin are brothers as well. Balin is standing with Thorin. He‘s the nicest guy I‘ve ever met. And I‘m Bofur. I like cooking and playing the flute.” He stated smiling. Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle at his face. He just seemed so happy.

Everyone practiced with the different weapons while Bilbo stood on the wall, watching everything that was happening. He was determined not to get hurt trying anything. When Thorin wasn’t fighting he was starring at Bilbo. It was really hard not to notice and Bilbo would blush every time he caught the other man’s gaze. He decided to check his phone for any updates on Smaug and sat down on the floor.

Thorin announced that they were done training for the day and Bilbo smiled. He stood up and was about to follow everyone else out the door when he was stopped by a sword being flung into the wall a few inches from his face. He squealed and jumped backwards, landing on his ass.

“Not you, hobbit.” Thorin yelled out. Everyone turned to stare at what was happening. Fili and Kili snickered at the comment but Dwalin whacked them over both of their heads and they shut up. Balin looked at Thorin, wondering what he was doing.

“Did you just call me a hobbit?” Bilbo asked crossing his arms in a defensive manor. Thorin took a few steps towards him and took his sword out of the wall. He swung it around a few times before leaning it over his shoulder.

“Have you never read Lord of the Rings?” He asked the smaller man. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment. Every kid his age had read the Lord of the Rings books. They were classics.

“What? Of course I’ve read it. However, I’m not a hobbit.” 

“You might as well be.” Thorin stated as he poked Bilbo in the stomach with his sword. Bilbo flinched and then grabbed his stomach,, awkwardly looking away. He knew he didn’t look like much but he felt weird having Thorin point it out in front of everyone. Bofur gave him a sympathetic look and then followed Ori out the door of the training room. Slowly Bilbo walked towards where Thorin was standing in the middle of the room. Thorin started circling him like he was his prey and then stood in front of him once again.

“If we aren’t doing anything, I have better things to work on.” Bilbo growled lightly as he glared up at Thorin. The other’s eyes darkened and he tossed Bilbo a sword. The small man caught it fairly well and smirked at himself. He was proud for a moment until Thorin slammed his sword into Bilbo’s leg and made him fall to the ground.

“Get up.” Thorin commanded. Bilbo felt a light shudder run through his body at the sound of it but he stood slowly and brushed himself off. “Attack me.” 

Bilbo’s eyes widened at the words but he shook his head and nodded. His hands tightened their grip on the sword and then he screamed, charging at Thorin with everything he had. He thought he was going to land his blow because the other’s eyes widened and he didn’t move. He must have been surprised at Bilbo’s scream. Without a thought though, Bilbo found himself face first on the floor. Groaning, he stood again and then charged again. This time he didn’t put all his force so if he missed he would still be able to control his footing. Thorin stepped out of the way of the sword and slapped his own sword onto Bilbo’s ass. The small man yelped and grabbed his butt.

They went on like that for the next few hours. By the time they were almost done, Bilbo was covered head to toe in bruises. He decided to discard his jacket and put it on the ground and was now standing in the middle of the room sweating in his slacks and a white dress shirt. Thorin took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, now shirtless in front of Bilbo. Sweat was also pouring off the taller man and Bilbo couldn’t help but stare. He was gorgeous. Thorin lifted his arms above his head and stretched before lowering his sword again and taking a fighting position. Bilbo’s heart beat sped up at the beautiful man.

Thorin swung his sword hard in Bilbo’s general direction and the smaller man screamed in fear, ducking quickly. Before Thorin could warn Bilbo the bottom of his sword had collided with the blonde man’s cheek and a loud crack was heard. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly. Without a second thought, Thorin threw his sword across the room and watched as Bilbo was knocked backwards off his feet. He ran forward just in time to catch the falling man in his arms and drop to his knees.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked worried, grabbing the man’s face in his hands gently. Bilbo’s eyes were rolling around in his head a little bit but he nodded slowly. His cheek hurt a lot but other than that he was doing just fine.

“My cheek hurts like a bitch and my body aches, but I’ll be alright. You‘ve been beating me up all day. I‘m not going to break that easily.” He answered slowly once he came back to his senses. Carefully Thorin brushed a thumb over the dark bruise that was forming on his cheek. Bilbo hissed softly so Thorin stopped his movements. 

When Bilbo opened his eyes, he noticed what position he was in and blushed. Thorin was holding him in his arms and was looking down at him as if he could break any minute. His naked chest was so close that Bilbo could smell his sweat and he kind of liked it. It wasn’t unlike the agents he used to see going to train everyday. None of them looked as delicious as Thorin looked though. Bilbo coughed lightly and let the taller man help him to his feet before he winced at the pain in his face. It wasn’t Thorin’s fault though so he couldn’t blame him.

“It will bruise and probably hurt for a little bit but it’s not broken.” Thorin told him and Bilbo nodded at the information. He wondered for a moment how Thorin knew all of that but then he remembered the feeling of his hands on his face and blushed lightly. 

“Right. We should probably be done for the day then.” Bilbo announced and grabbed his jacket, pulling it tightly over his shoulder. Thorin didn’t even bother looking at the younger man before he picked up his sword and went to put it back on the weapon wall. Bilbo took Thorin’s silence as his agreement and he walked out the door and into the hallway. Fili and Kili were standing in the giant living room down the hallway. When the two young brothers saw Bilbo, they ran out to greet him.

“Man you look like shit, Bilbo.” Kili commented while looking at the smaller man who had just been in training with Thorin. He had a giant bruises on his forehead and cheek. His ego has been bruised as well though. He couldn’t help but feel like he had let Thorin down. Obviously he wasn’t very good at fighting because of his office job but that didn’t help him feel any better.

“Thank you.” Bilbo stated sarcastically but subconsciously put his hand on his cheek where Thorin’s sword had met his skin. 

“You’re welcome.” Kili stated smiling brightly while Fili chuckled at his brother’s oblivious comment. The older of the two could clearly see something that Kili couldn’t. Yes, Bilbo had bruises on his body, but some of them were a little to close to his neck to be an accident. He wondered if Thorin did that on purpose or if something else entirely was going on. Shaking his head he watched Bilbo walk into the kitchen. Thorin walked out of the training room a few seconds after Bilbo and Fili looked over at his uncle. He still didn’t have a shirt on and sweat was pouring off his body. Fili looked back at Bilbo and smirked lightly. 

“Will Bilbo be staying?” Fili asked his uncle and Thorin nodded slowly before walking down the hallway towards his room. Kili grabbed Fili’s hand and pulled him towards Balin’s room so they could bother the older man. Bilbo walked into the kitchen and saw that Bofur was standing there flittering around baking. Ori was smiling softly and humming along to a song that Bofur seemed to know because he was dancing lightly to it. 

“Hello,” Bilbo greeted them both. Ori looked up from knitting something and smiled brightly. Bofur didn’t look over at him because he was too absorbed in the cook book he was currently reading. He did however wave to the smaller man and kept shaking along to Ori’s humming.

“Hello, Bilbo!” Ori stated and then went back to what he was doing. Bilbo chuckled softly because the young man didn’t even notice the huge bruises on his face and neck.

“Bofur, do you have any ice?” Bilbo asked. Bofur looked over and was about to ask why but then his eyes widened. He rushed to open the freezer and grabbed an icepack. He quickly ran to Bilbo’s side and pressed it to his cheek.

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked in a worried voice while he stayed close to make sure Bilbo was okay. The younger man smiled and gently put his hand on Bofur’s shoulder to calm him down. He was like the mother of the group, always worried about what his friends were doing.

“Thorin accidentally hit me with his sword. It’s not a big deal.” Bilbo stated laughing and then went to sit down next to Ori at the island in the middle of the room. Bofur still eyed him but went back to making his food. The younger man looked over at Bilbo and then lifted up the sweater he was making.

“Do you think Bifur will like it?” Ori asked Bilbo smiling softly down at the ground. Bilbo’s eyes widened at the question. He could clearly tell that the younger man had a thing for the other but he didn’t know what to say.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that Ori. I don’t really know Bifur that well. I’m sure that if you made it though, he’ll love it.” Bilbo answered back. Ori looked in deep thought for a moment and then smiled. Bilbo laughed gently at Ori’s smile and then looked at the sweater closer. He gripped it in his own hands and spun it around so he could see the whole thing. It was then that he noticed what the pattern was. Little axes were scattered around the whole thing. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Ori clearly put a lot of thought into it.

“Don’t worry about it. Bifur is my cousin and even I don’t know him that well.” Bofur admitted. He pulled something out of the oven and cut it up so quickly that Bilbo didn’t even see what it was until a piece of something soft was being shoved into his mouth by Bofur. Bilbo swallowed it in one gulp and then moaned happily. It was delicious.

“What is that?” Bilbo asked leaning over the island to try and see what Bofur had made. The older man smiled happily at his work and then whistled loudly. All of a sudden the sound of feet pounding on the ground was heard and all the men came running into the room. Fili and Kili were dragging Balin behind them who was chuckling lightly. Nori and Oin were having a discussion about something that Bilbo couldn’t hear. Gloin, Dori, Bifur, and Bombur all walked into the room and happily cheered at the smell of food. Dwalin walked in looking pissed as usual but his expression lighted when he walked over to Bofur and leaned over his shoulder, smelling the food. 

“This smells delicious.” Dwalin commented. His hot breath hit the back of Bofur’s neck, making him shiver lightly. He blushed at the compliment and then turned around with the giant pot of food in his hands. Dwalin was standing an inch behind him and Bofur almost bumped into him at how fast he turned. He yelped and accidentally threw the food into the air in his surprise. His foot slipped on something and he fell backwards at his lose of balance. The bigger man grabbed Bofur around the waist and pulled him to his chest before he caught the food out of the air with the hand that wasn’t holding Bofur.

“T-Thank you,” Bofur stuttered blushing heavily now. He took the food from Dwalin and placed it on the table. He gently started scooping it into bowls and handing it to the men. Everyone took their share without commenting on what had just happened. There was a huge table in the dining room and after everyone got their bowl they walked in their and sat down. Bifur hung back for a moment and Bofur reached into the fridge. He pulled ot a big salad and handed it to the older man, smiling. Bifur nodded to him and followed everyone else into the dining room. Bilbo watched them all carefully, trying to commit to his memory who everyone was by what Bofur had said about them.

Fili and Kili were the rowdy brothers who always got into trouble. Ori was the youngest who loved knitting sweaters. Nori and Dori were Ori’s older brothers who played music with him. Oin hung around Nori a lot and they usually talked together. Gloin had bright red hair and was the only one who was married. Bombur was really big and loved food. Bifur didn’t know English and was always wandering around doing nothing. Dwalin was the big scary guy and Balin was his sweet older brother who took care of everyone. Of course, Bofur loved cooking and had a thing for a weird hat he owned for as long as any of them could remember. The last one in the room was Thorin but Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to look at the man. While he was busy ignoring Thorin he took the time to notice certain things about the men. 

Nori and Oin were sitting next to each other, still mumbling things. Dori was sitting in between Nori and Ori. On the right of Ori was Bifur who was busily eating his salad. Dwalin took his seat next to his brother and the old white haired man nodded to him. The look on Dwalin’s face was strange though. It looked like he was in pain but happy at the same time. Bilbo shook his head and kept looking around the table. 

Fili and Kili sat across the table from each other and were laughing hysterically as they threw grapes into each other‘s mouths. Thorin walked over to his nephews and whacked them both over the head. They winced but then after a minute started their actions again. Thorin sat down at the end of the table, in between Fili and Kili. Bilbo looked around and saw Bofur in the kitchen standing still.

Bofur took a moment to calm himself before coming into the dining room with everyone else. His big smile was back on his face and placed the huge bowl of food in the middle of table just in case anyone wanted seconds. As soon as he placed it on the table, Bombur was grabbing at it for more. Bilbo chuckled softly and then noticed that there weren’t any more seats. He knew they weren’t expecting him to be staying so it was pretty obvious that they wouldn’t have a seat for him. 

He grabbed his bowl of food and sat down at the island in the kitchen alone. Everyone was eating and laughing when Thorin looked around the table. He noticed that their newest addition to the company was missing.

“Where is he?” Thorin asked out loud not even saying Bilbo’s name. Everyone looked around and noticed that Bilbo was missing. Thorin slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, shoving his chair backwards. He swiftly walked into the kitchen and saw Bilbo eating in silence by himself. His heart dropped a little at the sad look the man had on his face. He knew that Bilbo was probably alone often. Sighing, he walked up to Bilbo and grabbed the chair he was sitting on. Bilbo yelped lightly as he was off the ground and into the dining room. It was then that he noticed he was still sitting on his chair. Thorin was lifting him and his chair. Bofur walked into the room and grabbed his bowl of food. Thorin placed Bilbo down next to his own chair and Bofur put the bowl of food in his place. The older man smiled at Bilbo and he smiled back at the kindness.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and nothing bad happened so Bilbo was pleased. If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything about his bruises. His face had swelled a little and Bofur got him some ice so it was all right. The night was slowly coming to an end and he started shaking slightly. Mostly everyone had gone to do random things but some of them were watching a movie in the living room. When the movie was over everyone was yawing and ready to sleep. 

Bilbo stood awkwardly in the room rubbing his arm lightly, not sure what to do. A sleepy Ori was being led to his room by Bifur who was still silent. Bilbo watched them walk away and then he was left all alone. He noticed a blanket on the ground and leaned down to pick it up. He was about to go to sleep on the couch but when he looked up he saw Thorin and Dwalin standing there silently and looking creepy.

“There’s a bedroom you can take on the second floor. Dwalin can you show to it.” Thorin announced and motioned to Dwalin who was standing next to them. The huge man nodded and then looked at Bilbo silently telling him to follow. Bilbo was still in shock from the scare but he followed Dwalin up the stairs and towards and set of two doors. The bald man opened the door and motioned for Bilbo to go inside.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I think Bofur fancies you.” Bilbo whispered quietly while Dwalin stood in the doorway to his new room. Dwalin’s eyes softened at the mention of Bofur and the sides of his mouth quirked up in the closest thing Bilbo had seen on his face to resemble a smile.

“I have known Bofur for some time now. I find him to be quite entertaining and attractive. His past makes a relationship between us a bit difficult though.” Dwalin stated with his arms crossed. He let out a deep sigh and leaned his head against the door. Bilbo nodded slowly and then thanked Dwalin for showing him his room. Dwalin nodded and then left to go to his own room. 

Slowly Bilbo looked around his new giant room with wide eyes. He promised himself he would thank Thorin tomorrow about it and then slipped into the warm covers of his bed. Gently he felt his mind being rocked to sleep about thoughts of what was to become of his life.


End file.
